


Shake Stick

by Cmjunkinthetrunk



Series: Mile High Club [1]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: AU, Jack is a cocky pilot, M/M, Rhys is a long suffering flight attendant, in which they work for an airline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmjunkinthetrunk/pseuds/Cmjunkinthetrunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys just wants to make the next flight. Jack wants to torment him until then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake Stick

"Jack, for the last time," he says, exasperated, "I'm not wearing a skirt and riding your shake stick in the cockpit." 

He's tired, cranky, hungry because really who makes those parfaits so small, and if he's honest, a little sexually frustrated. They weave through crowds of people in the terminal, rushing to make the next flight. Right now they're grounded due to weather and the older man was on his last nerve. 

"But it would be such a good way to get that stick out if your ass. And get mine in." The image of himself in a skirt rucked up around his thighs with Jack behind him, filling him and gripping his hips tight makes him groan. Smugness practically radiates off the pilot and he whirls around on him, hand up poised to slap him, but they're in public. He settles for shoving the older man's chest instead. 

"Jack for fucks sake," and with that he lowers voice after a few curious stares, " In case you haven't noticed, I'm a flight attendant. I've heard it all. Mostly from you I might add. Do you really think that's gonna work?"

Jack's smirking, biting his lower lip like he knows just how much he does it for Rhys and he's furious with himself. 

" Hmm I don't know pumpkin. But if it gets you flushed like that I'll have to keep going. 'Sides, with those legs? I'm sure you've had a lot of practice with a stick, babe."

Rhys prays to whatever God there is that his erection isn't noticeable. "I'm not fucking you. End of story"

Jack smiles and its all arrogance and teeth and oh Rhys wants to feel them on his neck, wants to writhe under him. "We're not talking about you fucking me, kitten. We're talking about me absolutely wrecking you."

Rhys squeaks "I.. " any comeback dies in his throat. He turns on his heel to the sound of Jack laughing his ass off and flips him the finger as he storms off to the men's room, adjusting his clothing as he goes.


End file.
